Random Villain Defeats CCI - CCC
This is the third era of Random Villains Defeats. 201 - 212 201 * James Savoy from Transformers: Age of Extinction * El Malefico from Mucha Lucha: The Return of El Malefico * Lord Harkon from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Dawnguard * Luther from The Warriors * Vexus from My Life as a Teenage Robot * Jasaad Duthane from Drakan: The Ancients Gates * Iosef Tarasov from John Wick * Tak from Invader Zim * Count Waltz from Eternal Sonata 202 203 204 205 206 207 208 209 210 211 212 213 - 224 213 214 215 216 217 218 219 220 221 222 223 224 225 - 236 225 226 227 228 229 230 231 232 233 234 235 236 237 - 248 237 238 239 240 241 242 243 244 245 246 247 248 249 - 260 249 250 * Alpha from Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United * Victor Ramon from Agent’s of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot * Dr. Heinreich Volmer from A Cure for Wellness * Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty from Smurfs: The Lost Village * Vaisey, the Sheriff of Nottingham from Robin Hood * Diana Walter from Lights Out * The Dark Master from Bridge to Terabithia * Kavaxas from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Jerome Valeska from Gotham * Eblis from The Secret World 251 252 253 254 255 256 257 258 259 260 260 - 272 261 262 263 264 265 266 267 268 269 270 271 272 273 - 284 273 274 275 276 277 278 279 280 281 282 283 284 287 - 299 285 (Halloween Special) 286 287 288 289 290 291 292 293 294 295 296 297 298 299 (Christmas Special) 300 * Leilah from Bright * Dr. Kronish from Future Man * Madame Mousey from An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * Admiral Garrick Versio from Star Wars Battlefront II * Sophie and Otto from Izetta: The Last Witch * Dr. Abigail Hardscrabble from Monsters University * Auntie Roon from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Desmond “Desi” Piscatella from Orange is the New Black * The Servant from TrialofLeaves * The Entity from Wes Craven’s New Nightmare * GORT from The Day the Earth Stood Still 2008 * The Red King from Planet Hulk * Jordan Adam Shepherd/Daedalus from Resistance 2 * Brainiac from Superman: Unbound * Atka from Brother Bear 2 * Fujimoto from Ponyo * Admiral S. Swipe from SMG4 N' Pals: Seaside Stupidity Part 2 * Dr. Luther Paradigm from Street Sharks * Number Two from Meet Dave * Rez from Gex: Enter the Gecko * The Espheni Queen from Falling Skies * Joan from The Walking Dead: A New Frontier * Alexander Paine from A.T.O.M. * Joe Cabot from Reservoir Dogs * Carmine Falcone from Gotham * Darkseid from Justice League: War * Sniper King from Australian Christmas Bloody Miracle * Barnaby from Babes in Toyland * Kosmo The Inscrutable from Voodoo Vince * Kaita the Bat Rider from Pair of Kings * Madison Morgan from The DUFF * Animus from Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry * Him/God from Mother!